Joel Black
Real Name - 'Joel Black '''Current Alias - '''Joel Black '''Identity - '''N/A '''Alignment - '''Neutral '''Affiliation -' N/A '''Base Of Operations - '''Varies '''Gender - '''Male '''Species: '''Human '''Occupation - '''Monster Hunter Biography Joel Black's family was killed by vampires when he was young. He was then found by a group of hunters who took him in and taught him their ways of hunting supernatural creatures. Joel would use his new skills to hunt the creatures that took his family from him. His primary weapon is a sword forged of silver. Joel also always carries a crossbow with silver tipped arrows as his secondary/long ranged weapon, along with at least one pistol (usually a desert eagle or revolver) with silver bullets. He earned a reputation as one of the best hunters around. Eventually Joel was sought out by a mysterious man who claimed to be a sorcerer. The man did not have any money, but offered to teach Joel the art of sorcery if he could perform an exorcism on his daughter who he says was possessed. Although exorcism not being his specialty, Joel attempted to exercise the demon, and succeeded. The man then taught Joel various spells and magical tactics to help him in his fight against evil. Joel would go on to continue studying the dark arts and become very skilled with magic, and learn to incorporate it in combat, although he does not rely on it whatsoever. With the exception of a few spells, Joel doesn't use magic in combat very often. Joel would go on to hunt and encounter many other creatures such as: werewolves, wendigos, witches, demons, and more, but Joel would always have a special despise for vampires. Powers & Abilities '''Powers: Magic: *'Mystical Energy Blasts - '''Joel can create short ranged blasts of mystical energy. *'Pyrokinesis - Joel can ignite his hands in flames and also create small burts of it. *'Necromancy -' Through various spells, Joel can summon the spirits of the deceased, summon demons and/or communicate with the dead. *'Telekinesis - '''Joel can move objects through use of his mystical energy. *'Enhantment Abilities: * Skilled in Hand to Hand Combat * Expert Swordsman * Expert Marksman * Expert Hunter * Expert Tracker * Expert Occultist * Exorcism Equipment: Main Equipment: * Sword * Crossbow *'Pistols' *'Silver Bullets & Arrows' * Daggers * Throwing Knives * Combat Knife * Crucifix Other Weapons: * Blade of Banishment: A sword that can banish demons back to hell, by killing them with it. * 'Sword of Agon: '''A flaming sword that can deal great damage to supernatural beings. Quotes Joel asks for Echo's help: ''Echo: "What exactly are you hunting here in Detroit?" Joel: "Wendigos, cannibalistic creatures, they resemble Lycans quite a bit." Echo: "Lycans?" Joel: "Werewolves." Echo: "Ok, let me get this straight. You're trying to tell me werewolves are real?" Joel: "As real as you and I." Echo: "Yeah sure they are. Who are we going after next? Count Dracula?" Joel: "Nope, already killed the bastard myself." Echo: "...Of course you did." Category:Magic Category:Necromancy Category:Telekinesis Category:Pyrokinesis